The Horsemen
by Abraxas27
Summary: Death. War. Famine. Conquest. The Last War is quickly approaching; it cannot be stopped, only postponed. Soon, they will ride and face the Apocalypse as siblings, not in blood, but bond.


Death was often recognized as someone deadly, someone evil yet good, someone with a shine in his eyes that meant he was either insane or a genius. Yet he was never recognized for his patience.

However, even he was slightly irritated when War finally entered the Tower of the Horsemen on his steed, Ruin. Death's own horse whinnied in exasperation from where he was resting.

The Pale Rider and his horse were so close, they had similar personalities. They were both the most feared of all Spirit and Horsekind, and were also the oldest; Death and Despair were born under the same lunar eclipse.

Whereas in War and Ruin's case, they were both born under the same solar eclipse, and were the strongest of Spirit and Horsekind. Incidentally, they were also the youngest. Famine and Hunger were born some time after Death and Despair, and Conquest and Power were born afterwards. Only then were War and his steed created.

Death's eyes glowed briefly with an intense purple light as a sign of greeting. "What took you so long?" He rasped.

War's own eyes glowed bright red in response. "Another skirmish in Africa. Some smugglers were holding a meeting and disagreed on the price of blood diamonds. Needless to say, it turned bloody. Now, why did you call me, Death?"

"I have very important news for all of us four, from the Kings of Heaven and Hell. Come, sit and rest. I will only say it once, and I want all the Riders to listen."

Just then, both Famine and Conquest burst through the door and dismounted their steeds. "Hail, Death and Despair. Hail, War and Ruin." The two Horsemen said. Conquest's eyes glowed silver and Famine's a sickly green.

Death made his eyes glow, as did War. "Hail, Famine and Hunger. Hail, Conquest and Power." The two Horsemen chanted.

Death cracked his knuckles. "As I said to War here, I have important news." He said as soon as all Riders were seated around the Table. It was divided in four quadrants, one for each Horseman. Each quadrant was engraved with scenes of destruction and the power of each Horseman's element, also representing said Horseman's feats and accomplishments.

Death took a deep breath. "The Last War is coming."

The Horsemen sat in shocked silence. The Four Ultor had always been the fear of humanity, Angelkind and Demonkind, but the Armageddon was a different matter altogether. They would have to totally eradicate all the wicked in the three kingdoms to accomplish their duty.

It would be the final confrontation between the Two Kings, Riathamus and Lucifer. And the winner would rule all of creation forever.

"I wonder who broke the first seal in the first place. Humanity is not ready yet to face the End." Famine said, breaking the silence.

"I wonder that, too. However, we must still fulfill our duty." Death answered, worried. It wouldn't surprise him if a vile demon or even a corrupted angel had broken the seal with the purpose of upsetting Balance.

Conquest spoke for the first time. "We will fulfill our duty, but neither shall we neglect humankind. When the seven seals were forged, and the scrolls were written, never was it mentioned that humanity shouldn't have a champion… or four."

The other Riders took a moment to grasp what she was getting at.

"Have you lost your mind!? Humanity hates us! Despise us! The reason we exist is to keep humankind in check!" War exploded in outrage.

"That doesn't mean we must let them die, like lazy fishermen who can't bring up an overfull net!" Conquest shot back, nostrils flaring.

"**ENOUGH.**"

The two Horsemen cringed in fear, turning to Death.

Yet this wasn't the Death they knew. Standing in Death's place was a tall, thin, hooded wraith. In its hand was a long-handled scythe with hundreds of skulls, screaming in agony, engraved on the blade. The creature had huge and bony claws for hands, and two enormous skeletal wings emerged from its back. Two tiny, intense purple suns were set in the places where its eyes should be.

Except for War, the Horsemen cowered in terror in front of Death's true form.

"**WE WILL AID THE HUMANS. THEY WILL NOT SURVIVE OTHERWISE. WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF BALANCE, AND WE SHALL PROTECT IT AT ALL COSTS, LEST ALL OF CREATION FALLS INTO CORRUPTION.**" He lifted his great scythe into the air. "**THIS I SWEAR, ON MY HONOUR AS A HORSEMAN OF THE APOCALYPSE.**"


End file.
